Enamorada de mi compañero
by Aome12341
Summary: En un mundo dominado por la maldad, el bien se levantara y traera paz a este mundo... Pesimo summary XP.
1. Chapter 1 Comienzo

**hOLA! Aqui les dejo:**

**Enamorada de mi compañero**

**Capitulo 1…Comienzo**

* * *

Erase una vez…

-Alto, Alto, Alto-Dice una chica bastante molesta-¿De verdad vas a comenzar esta historia así?-Reclama.

Bueno ¿Cómo se supone que empiece?

-Eso es muy anticuado, ponle algo más interesante, comenzando así pareces mi abuela-Dice la chica cruzando los brazos.

OK…Hace mucho tiempo una muchacha iba caminando y de repente un terodáctil apareció y se la llevo a su nido, luego llegaron los extraterrestres y…

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!-Dice la chica golpeando su escritorio-Eso parece algo creado por la imaginación de un niño.

Bueno ¡Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor adelante!, después de todo es tu vida la que trato de narrar no la mía, me largo.

-Bien-Dice viendo cómo se va dando un buen portazo-Y ahora…

Todo comenzó en una noche tormentosa de Enero del año 1996, en un hospital al este de Tokyo, un hombre se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro esperando noticias de su esposa que estaba dando a luz, caminaba de tal manera que parecía que fuera a abrir un agujero en el piso. Pasaron varios minutos en los que no había recibido noticia alguna del estado de su esposa y del bebe, hasta que una enfermera salió de la sala de partos y le dio la gran noticia.

-Felicidades, tiene dos hermosas y sanas gemelas-Dice la enfermera sonriendo-Puede pasar a verlas-Y dichas estas palabras se retira del lugar.

El hombre pasó a la habitación a la que habían llevado a su esposa y a las niñas para que el padre pudiera verlas.

-Hola tesoro-Dice el hombre sentándose en una cilla al lado de la cama sujetando una de las manos de su esposa-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión-Dice la mujer con voz cansada-¿Ya las viste?

El hombre volteo y vio a dos pequeñas niñas durmiendo, ambas tenían el cabello negro azabache igual al de su padre, y como sus ojos estaban cerrados no se sabía de qué colores eran, aunque seguramente serian chocolates como los de sus padres.

-Son hermosas-Dice el hombre observando a las niñas con una sonrisa-¿Cómo se llamaran?-Voltea a ver a su esposa, ambos habían acordado que si el bebe era niña la nombraría ella, pero si era niño lo nombraría él.

-Kagome e Itsuko-Dice la mujer para luego quedarse dormida.

-Así será mi querida Naomi-Dice el hombre quitando un mechón rebelde de la cara de su esposa.

Con el paso de los años las niñas fueron creciendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y así hasta que cumplieron los 10 años. El padre de las niñas murió asesinado por un ladrón lo que llevo a las niñas y a toda la familia a una terrible depresión durante varios meses ya que el era muy querido. Las niñas decidieron aprender a defenderse por su propia cuenta y aprendieron todas las artes marciales existentes, como aprendieron rápido su entrenamiento duro tan solo dos años y por su habilidad llamaron la atención de alguien.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Okinawa, mansión Taisho. 3 de Agosto de 2008.

-Mamá, ¿Ya llego mi papá?-Pregunta un niño que no aparentaba más de 13 años, cabello negro y corto y ojos de un penetrante color dorado.

-No, aun no llega hijo-Dice una mujer de unos 36 años más o menos, cabello negro y largo hasta el piso =Un cabello que yo quisiera tener T_T, me fascina el cabello largo=

-¿Y cuando llega?-Dice el niño sentándose al lado de su madre en uno de los muebles.

-No te impacientes Inuyasha, no te dejara manejar ese auto por mas que le ruegues-Dice un joven de unos 17 años, tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados.

-Déjame en paz Seshomaru-Dice Inuyasha mirándolo con reproche-Además ¿Quién dijo que quería conducirlo?-Dice haciéndose el inocente mirando hacia otro lado.

-Chicos no comiencen a pelear-Dice la mujer tratando de evitar una posible guerra de hermanos en su sala que tanto le había costado limpiar ese día y estaba agotada.

-Si mamá-Dice Inuyasha bajando la cabeza apenado.

-Yo ya me voy, Kagura me está esperando en la entrada-Dice Seshomaru saliendo de la enorme mansión.

Pasaron varios minutos, Inuyasha y su madre, Izayoi, comenzaron a armar un rompecabezas y solo faltaba una pieza cuando…

-Es la bocina del auto de papá-Dice Inuyasha corriendo a la gran puerta y al otro lado estaba su padre en un Nissan GT-R plateado, y el favorito de Inuyasha.

Siempre que podía le pedía a su papá llevarlo a dar un paseo en ese hermoso auto, y según su padre, se lo regalaría cuando cumpliera los 16, aunque Inuyasha dudaba eso pues ese auto es como un tercer hijo para Inuno, hasta le puso un nombre, Saburo que literalmente significa tercer hijo, así que técnicamente es el hermano con ruedas de Inuyasha, y uno al que si apreciaba no como con Seshomaru que en ocasiones le provoca noquearlo, meterlo en una bolsa y arrojarlo a un rio, si, lindos sueños.

Inuno se bajo del auto, se quito los lentes de sol y camino hasta su esposa y su hijo.

-Papá-Dice el niño con una sonrisa, su padre lo despeinó juguetonamente.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Me fue muy bien, saque un 10 en el examen de matemáticas-Dice mostrándole una hoja con un enorme 10 en la esquina superior derecha-Por cierto, Saburo se ve reluciente, ¿Lo llevaste al auto lavado?

-Así es, te tengo una sorpresa, ¿Por qué no vas al asiento delantero del otro lado?-Pregunta Inuno arrodillándose a la altura del niño.

-Si-Inuyasha corre al auto y abre la puerta del lado derecho encontrando una caja envuelta con papel de regalo azul con lunares morados y blancos, rasgo el papel y vio un Lamborghini Reventon a escala de color rojo-Gracias papá-Dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo-Dice Inuno acercándose a Inuyasha que seguía contemplando el auto-Cuando cumplas 16 te regalare este mismo auto y será el conducirás.

-¿No que ibas a regalarme a Saburo?-Dice Inuyasha mirando a su padre con reproche. Inuno palideció y luego empezó a sudar frio.

-Bueno…yo…-Tartamudea nervioso-Es que Saburo no es un auto para ti, en cambio el Lamborghini Aventador va mas con tu carácter.

-Acéptalo papá no sabes mentir-Dice Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-_**Cuando se trata de su auto parece un niño**_-Piensa Izayoi mirando a su esposo con incredulidad.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Kyoto, casa Tsuneyasu, 5 de Agosto de 2009

-Sango date prisa o se nos hará tarde-Dice una mujer de unos 34 años, cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, arreglándose frente a un espejo en el recibidor de su casa.

-Ya voy mamá-Dice una joven de 15 años, sus ojos y su cabello son iguales a los de su madre, estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a visitar a su tía al otro lado del país, lo bueno de que sea una isla es que llegar hasta el otro extremo solo duraba tres horas en auto.

Sango bajo al recibidor y junto con su madre salieron y se subieron al auto de su padre que esperaba junto con Kohaku el más pequeño de la familia con 5 años de edad.

-¿Está todo listo? ¿No falta nada?-Pregunta el hombre al volante a lo que todos respondieron con un no y se puso en marcha.

-Mami ¿Cómo es mi tía Himeko?-Pregunta el pequeño Kohaku.

-Pues…en estos momentos no lo recuerdo, después de todo no la eh visto desde que nació Sango.

-Es verdad, ya quiero conocer a la tía Himeko-Dice Sango con una sonrisa.

-Les va a agradar mucho, ¿Verdad cielo?-Pregunta la mujer a su esposo que de un momento a otro se puso nervioso.

-Eh…Si cariño-Dice el hombre no muy seguro-_**Yo sí recuerdo a esa mujer como si la hubiera visto ayer…está loca como una cabra**_-Piensa temeroso.

-Daichi…¿A caso me estas ocultando algo?-Pregunta la mujer al ver el nerviosismo de su esposo.

-No Akemi querida…para nada-Dice Daichi nervioso.

-Vamos papá, no la provoques o se pondrá peor-Dice Sango colocándose sus audífonos-Mejor ya dile la verdad.

-Daichi-Dice Akemi insistente mirando a su esposo con el seño fruncido.

-Está bien…esa mujer está loca-Dice Daichi-Ya, lo dije.

-¿Cómo dices?-Dice Akemi molesta.

Sango y Kohaku al percibir la discusión que se acercaba se pusieron a hacer otra cosa, Sango se puso a escuchar música lo más fuerte posible y Kohaku se puso a ver por la ventana a contar los autos que pasaban, este iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Denver, Colorado, Empresa Hiroshima. 6 de Agosto de 2009

-Por favor dime que no es enserio-Dice un hombre de unos 45 años, cabello negro con algunas canas, ojos azules como la noche y un simpático bigote sobre sus labios, esta al teléfono-Te dije que lo necesitaba para hoy…No escucha, lo necesito para esta misma tarde o sino estarás despedido-Cuelga la llamada.

-Tal parece que no tienes buenos empleados padre-Dice un joven de 16 años sentado en un mueble de la elegante oficina, cabello negro corto amarrado en una coleta baja y unos ojos azules que brillaban con burla.

-Miroku, ¿No deberías estar preparando tus cosas?, recuerda que mañana te irás a Japón a vivir con tu madre para terminar tus estudios y hacerte cargo…

-Y hacerme cargo de la empresa, no tienes que decírmelo más de una vez-Dice Miroku levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir-No vemos-Se despide y sale del edificio.

Hace cinco años sus padres se separaron debido a que su padre estaba, no, está obsesionado con la empresa y su madre no lo soporto mas y optaron por separarse, el se quedo en estados unidos con su hijo y ella se fue a Japón.

-Estoy seguro de que por estar tan metido en su trabajo morirá por estrés-Dice Miroku para sí una vez comenzó a caminar lejos del edificio.

Llego a la mansión de su padre y subió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar las cosas que le faltaban.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?-Pregunta una joven que estaba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación.

-Está bien, encerrado como siempre y Yura…-Detiene lo que estaba haciendo y voltea a ver a la joven-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí y como entraste?-Continua con su labor.

-Una de tus sirvientas me abrió-Dice la muchacha mirándose las uñas-¿Y que acaso no puedo venir a despedirme de ti?

-Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se despediría de otra así como así-Dice Miroku cerrando la maleta-¿Quién te envió?

-Deberías saberlo-Dice Yura arrojándole un jarrón que se encontraba en el escritorio, Miroku se cubrió y de un rápido movimiento Yura ya estaba frente a él-Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar ir a Japón-Lo golpea haciéndolo chocar con la pared.

Miroku se mantuvo de pie como pudo, la verdad es que ese golpe lo dejo sin aire, Yura aprovecho esto y se abalanzó nuevamente contra el dándole un golpe en el rostro y una patada en el estomago empujándolo cerca de la ventana.

-Y yo que pensé que me darías una buena pelea pero veo que me equivoque-Dice confiada de su victoria.

Miroku se levanto y con gran agilidad, a pesar de su dolor, se posicionó detrás de Yura.

-No me gusta lastimar a las mujeres pero no me dejas otra opción-Dice golpeando su cuello y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, tomo su celular y marco un número que se sabía de memoria-Habla Miroku.

-_Hola Miroku, ¿Qué sucede?_

-Yura intento matarme eso sucede.

_-¿Qué intento matarte? ¿Por qué?_

-No lo tengo muy claro pero la persona que la envió no quería que fuera a Japón por algún motivo.

_-Mmm…Ahora que lo mencionas cosas muy extrañas han estado ocurriendo allá._

-¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Cómo qué?

_-Pues…la muerte de Reiko hace dos años._

-¿Qué Reiko está muerto?

_-Sí, fue acecinado por un ladrón…o eso fue lo que nos dijeron._

-Dudo mucho que un simple ladrón haya matado a alguien como él, tuvo que haber sido alguien mucho más experimentado en armas.

_-Es verdad, esto es muy sospechoso._

-Mmm…Te llamare luego-Cuelga la llamada-¿Qué está ocurriendo en Japón?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia. Una cosa mas, cuando vean el nombre de Tsunade NO es la de Naruto sino una que yo invente n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Comenzando el trabajo

**Holis! Aqui les dejo:**

**Enamorada de mi compañero**

**Capitulo 2…Comenzando el trabajo  
**

* * *

Mansión Taisho, 15 de Julio de 2010. 3:30 PM

Estaba lloviendo de una manera torrencial, en el enorme patio trasero de la mansión se encontraban un joven de 15 años, uno de 19 y un hombre de 40 años acompañados de sus demás familiares, cuatro hombres llevaban cargando un ataúd de caoba con la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de 38 años en la tapa con algunas flores, para ser más específicos, lirios, las flores favoritas de Izayoi quien yacía inerte dentro del ataúd. No murió de ninguna enfermedad…murió acecinada, sin embargo aun no encontraban al culpable.

-_**¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?**__-_Piensa Inuyasha con el rostro cubierto por su flequillo, la deslumbrante sonrisa de su madre antes de morir llego a su mente-_**¿Por qué?**_

**Flash back…**

_Inuyasha había salido con su madre a comprar unas cosas ya que Kaede, su nana, estaba enferma y no podía ir a trabajar esa semana._

_-¿Por tenía que venir contigo?-Preguntó aburrido cargando todas las bolsas que su madre le dio._

_-Porque Seshomaru salió con Kagura y tu padre está trabajando-Dijo Izayoi sonriendo._

_-Si tú lo dices-Dijo Inuyasha suspirando con cansancio, la mujer amplió su sonrisa._

_Cuando ya estaban regresando a la mansión, se escucho un fuerte ruido cerca del lugar, eran disparos, varios hombres armados aparecieron y uno de ellos le disparo a Izayoi en la cabeza. Inuyasha veía en cámara lenta como su madre caía al suelo._

_-¡MADRE!-Dijo soltando las bolsas y atrapando a su madre antes de que tocara el suelo-Mamá por favor responde-Pero no respondió._

_Inuyasha observo su mano y estaba llena de sangre, la cargo y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, al llegar un doctor lo atendió y llevo a Izayoi a una operación de emergencia. Inuyasha se quedo en la sala de espera y llamo a Seshomaru y a Inuno que al cabo de una hora llegaron al hospital junto con Kagura._

_-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Inuno preocupado, estaba en una junta muy importante, pero su amada esposa era mucho más importante así que la pospuso para otro día._

_-No lo sé-Dijo Inuyasha sentado con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos cruzadas en su frente-Cuando los llame acababan de llevársela a emergencias y desde entonces no ha salido nadie a decir nada._

_-Solo espero que este bien-Dijo Kagura con una mano en el pecho._

_En eso, el doctor salió y llego con ellos._

_-¿Ustedes son los familiares de la señorita?-Pregunto el doctor a lo que Inuyasha se levanto y todos miraron fijamente al doctor-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero por desgracia…la señorita no resistió la intervención por mucho tiempo y…murió._

_El tiempo se detuvo. Todos quedaron petrificados con la noticia._

**Fin del Flash back…**

Izayoi Taisho, una mujer joven de 38 años que gozaba de buena salud, era una mujer cálida y gentil, siempre estaba alegre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y ahora…estaba muerta. El corazón de Inuyasha estaba dolido por la muerte de su querida madre, pero el de Inuno estaba destrozado, su matrimonio con la madre de Seshomaru no había funcionado y se divorciaron quedándose el con Seshomaru, el creyó que no volvería a enamorarse o casarse hasta que conoció a Izayoi, ella ilumino su mundo, y ahora todo volvía a ser tinieblas para él, ya nada tenía sentido sin ella.=La canción que sigue es de Vico c se llama Me acuerdo=

_**He aquí mi presencia  
pues he prometido que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido  
**_

_**Cogiste el camino de la separación  
y tú no sabes cómo eso afecta mi corazón  
**_

Montaron el ataúd en la carrosa funeraria y partieron al cementerio.

_**Dios mío ayúdame, y nunca permitas  
que mi alma se destroce con esta visita  
mi mujer no me escucha, estando ahí acostada  
no me mira no me abraza no me dice nada  
**_

Llegaron al cementerio y llevaron el ataúd al lugar donde Izayoi seria sepultada.

_**Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas  
haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza  
por que no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal  
ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar  
**_

_**Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro  
las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo  
y así sucesivamente pude perder  
la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber  
**_

El sacerdote empezó a hacer sus oraciones para el descanso de Izayoi mientras todos veían con tristeza la fotografía de Izayoi siendo retirada del ataúd.

_**Pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión, me abandonaste  
y así cumpliste con tu misión  
pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir  
y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir  
**_

_**Mi sentimientos hoy, se inclinan a tu vida  
mañana buscare un camino a la salida, pues  
esto me encierra en un círculo vicioso  
que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso **_

El sacerdote termino la oración y el ataúd comenzó a descender hasta llegar al fondo del agujero.

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí  
me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
**_

_**Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
**_

Comenzaron a llenar el agujero con tierra enterrando así a Izayoi, a la que solo verían en sus recuerdos.

_**Té noto bien pálida no eres la misma  
te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma  
**_

_**Te siento muy fría tus labios resecos  
inútil te ves, y sin faltarte al respecto pero  
eso no importa te amo como eres  
y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres  
**_

_**Dios me creo para quererte a ti  
yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí  
**_

Inuno se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar amargamente luego gritar el nombre de su esposa.

_**Y esta pérdida es indudablemente eterna  
quisiera inventarme una luz moderna  
que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad  
porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad  
**_

_**Un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso  
yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso  
si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti  
porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mí  
**_

Inuyasha se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse, el también estaba llorando pero la lluvia no dejaba que se notara.

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí  
me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
**_

_**Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
**_

Caminaron de regreso al auto de Inuno, se subieron y emprendieron marcha de regreso a casa.

_**Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba  
pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba  
**_

_**Tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba  
y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban  
me acuerdo de la noche en qué tú me conociste  
todas las caricias agradables qué me hiciste  
**_

_**Me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste  
diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe  
**_

_**Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio  
pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro  
y yo un ser humano como los demás seres  
adopte el punto débil del hombre, mujeres  
**_

Al llegar a la mansión se bajaron del auto y caminaron dentro cada quien a su habitación empapados,

_**Ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien  
de la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén  
**_

_**Te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos  
yo no sé lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos  
luego escuche a todo el mundo decir  
que por mí la vida te ibas a destruir  
**_

_**Yo no creí en tus palabras te ignore como a un perro  
y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro  
**_

Inuyasha se quito la ropa y se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

_**Metida en esa caja sin poderte mover  
todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender  
que fue un error no tenía los ojos bien abiertos  
mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto  
**_

Al salir del baño se fue a su cama y se cubrió con la manta.

_**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí  
me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
**_

_**Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**_

Ese llovió como nunca antes había llovido, aun en la noche, nadie salió de su habitación, se quedaron en ellas ahogando sus tristezas.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mansión Higurashi, 18 de Julio de 2010. 7:30 AM

-¡Kagome date prisa o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela!-Grita una chica ojinegra de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, 14 años de edad.

-¡Ya voy Itsuko, no me apresures sabes que detesto eso!-Grita Kagome desde la habitación, ojos marrones y cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda atado en una coleta alta, 14 años.

Después de la muerte de su padre, su madre se hacía cargo de la que empezó como una pequeña empresa y ahora era una de las más grandes empresas en todo Japón. Ganaron mucho dinero y ahora vivían en esa enorme mansión de tres pisos, una piscina en el patio trasero y un hermoso jardín. Al parecer, lo único que diferencia a Itsuko y a Kagome eran sus ojos, que los de la primera no eran del color pensado, y su manera de ser.

Kagome fue la primera en nacer, es agradable estar con ella, desde la muerte de su padre se volvió una chica ruda que detesta seguir las reglas y las ordenes que no le gustan, y detesta estudiar con toda su alma; Itsuko por su parte fue la segunda en nacer, es inteligente y le fascina estudiar, también es ruda pero solo cuando lo necesita y es la estudiante favorita del director.

-Por fin-Dice Itsuko al ver llegar a su gemela que en lugar de vestir con el uniforme de la escuela, tenía una camisa blanca con la insignia, un pantalón negro que se acampanaba de las rodillas para abajo y unas botas negras que llegan hasta más arriba del tobillo-Kagome, van a regañarte otra vez por llevar esa ropa.

-No me importa, prefiero ser regañada y/o castigada antes de llevar una falda-Dice Comenzando a salir fuera de la mansión.

-Es el colmo con ella-Dice Itsuko para luego suspirar de cansancio.

-Déjala, tu sabes lo terca que es-Dice una mujer de unos 18 años, cabello castaño como el de su madre largo hasta el muslo atado en una cola alta, sus ojos son del mismo color.

-Yuki…¿No se supone que deberías haberte ido a la universidad hace más de media hora?-Pregunta Itsuko mirándola como **burro hablando de orejas.**

-Sí pero el primer profesor no podrá ir así que hoy empezamos a las 2-Dice comiéndose una manzana-Y ya alcanza a Kagome o se te hará tarde a ti también-Se va.

-¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Kagome espérame!-Grita corriendo fuera de la mansión para alcanzar a su hermana.

Kagome iba caminando tranquilamente hasta unos chicos la acorralaron, se veían de un año más que ella. Se detuvo y los observo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Pregunta con tranquilidad observándolos a todos.

-Vinimos a cobrarte el favor que le hiciste a nuestro líder-Dice uno de los chicos acercándose a ella.

-Estaban molestando a unas chicas de mi escuela tenía que hacer algo ¿No les parece?-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa.

Itsuko llego a los pocos segundos muy cansada y al detenerse a tomar aire observo la escena que tenía en frente.

-No otra vez-Dice agachando la cabeza-Se ve que esos idiotas no aprenden nada-Dice negando con la cabeza.

-Te la das de graciosa ¿Verdad?-Dice el chico tratando de golpearla pero ella lo esquivo.

-No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes así que terminare rápido-Dice Kagome para después darle una patada en la cara al chico dejándolo inconsciente-¿Alguien más?-Dice en pose de pelea con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

-Miserable-Dice uno de los chicos arrojándose a golpearla al igual que el resto.

Kagome golpeo con un puño la cara de uno de ellos, luego le dio un codazo a otro en el estomago, dio un salto hacia atrás y de una patada por la espalda a otro lo arrojo al suelo, los dos que quedaban conscientes estaban temblando, ¿Qué clase de chica era ella?, salieron corriendo dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

-Son unos cobardes-Dice Kagome al verlos huir.

-Si sabes que volverán a vengarse ¿Cierto?-Dice Itsuko llegando con Kagome.

-Si lo sé, pero si se dieran por vencidos tan fácil no sería divertido-Dice Kagome continuando su caminata con una sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio-Dice Itsuko encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguirla-Por cierto mira este mensaje que me acaban de enviar-Le da su celular.

-A ver-Kagome toma el celular y lee el mensaje formando una sonrisa retadora en su rostro-Tal parece que hoy tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Si-Dice Itsuko quitándole el teléfono-Ahora démonos prisa que se nos está haciendo tarde-Dice comenzando a correr.

-¡Oye espérame!-Grita Kagome corriendo detrás de ella.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Casa Tsuneyasu, 8:00 PM

-Solo por bailar, siento que encuentro, mi lugar, donde quiero estar-Canta una chica de 16 años cabello y ojos marrones, pintando un cuadro.

-¡Sango, hija, la cena esta lista!-Grita la señora Akemi desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy!-Grita Sango dejando el pincel a un lado para luego ir directo a la cocina.

-Kohaku enciende en televisor que ya deben de estar las noticias-Dice Daichi sentado a la mesa doblando el periódico que tenía en las manos y dejándolo a un lado.

-Si papá-Dice el niño de 6 años yendo a encender la TV.

_-Hola queridos televidentes, las noticias de hoy son las siguientes-_Dice el presentador del noticiero-_Hace diez minutos se vio a unos motociclistas en la carretera escapando de la policía, al parecer se llevaron un valioso objeto de la mansión de uno de los más grandes empresarios, el señor Matsumoto. Vayamos con el helicóptero al lugar de los hechos._

La imagen de la pantalla cambio a la de un helicóptero sobrevolando a don motociclistas vestidos con una especie de traje negro huyendo de más de 20 patrullas de policía.

-Tipos como esos hacen que este mundo sea una miseria-Dice Daichi comiendo su cena-Deberían encerrarlos para siempre.

Sango seguía observando las noticias con seriedad.

-_Espero que les vaya bien-_Piensa Sango con preocupación-Solo espero que no salgan lastimados-Piensa en voz alta.

-Son policías muy bien entrenados, estoy seguro de que no les pasara nada-Dice Daichi.

-Eh…si claro papá-Dice Sango comenzando a comer.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Casa Hiroshima, 8:05 PM

-Demonios, malditos policías-Dice Miroku viendo las noticias en la sala de su casa-No se dan cuenta de que estamos de su lado.

-_Es verdad, mucho trabajo les costó entrar en la mansión Matsumoto y ahora esto, la jefa va a enfadarse-_Dice la voz de un joven al otro lado del monitor de la laptop.

-Sí, tener que aguantar el mal humor de esa mujer luego será un dolor de cabeza-Dice Miroku frotándose la cien-Por cierto Ginta ¿Averiguaste algo?

-_No, aun no eh averiguado nada, a pesar de que Hakaku y Hachi me están ayudando no eh logrado encontrar nada al respecto-Dice Ginta con decepción._

-Ya veo. Es como si hubiera borrado su rastro-Dice Miroku con un dedo en la barbilla-Solo nos queda esperar que lleguen con bien con ese objeto-Toma un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

_-Es verdad…por cierto Sue te manda saludos, dice que quiere volver a verte pronto-_Dice Ginta con una sonrisa causando que Miroku se ahogara.

-Eh…si…dile…dile que le mando mis saludos adiós-Dice cortando la video llamada-Esa mujer ya me tiene harto-Dice para luego irse a la cocina.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n. Por cierto, la cancion que canta sango en Solo por bailar de Fey n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3 Uniendo fuerzas Parte 1

**Hola! Como detesto tener paralisis creativa, el cap lo habria subido ayer pero no tenia inspiracion ú_ù.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Enamorada de mi compañero**

**Capitulo 3…Uniendo fuerzas Parte 1  
**

* * *

Lugar desconocido, 18 de Julio de 2010, 11:30 PM

-Hicieron un buen trabajo-Dice una mujer dándoles la espalda con una bolsa de tela en las manos-Espero que esto nos ayude un poco-De la bolsa saco una estatuilla de oro con la forma de un gato con una joya azul en lo que parece un collar dibujado en la estatuilla.

-De ser así nos retiramos-Dice una figura vestida de negro, por lo visto estaba empapada ya que varias gotas se veían caer al piso.

-Esperen-Dice la mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, de unos 35 años aproximadamente-Quisiera saber si encontraron algo mas-Se sienta en un escritorio de fina madera que estaba en medio de la que parecía ser una oficina-Algo sospechoso.

-Ahora que lo menciona-Dice la otra figura igualmente empapada recordando algo que vio dentro de la mansión-No había nadie, solo estaban las alarmas y nada más.

-Mmm…que extraño, Matsumoto jamás dejaría esa mansión abandonada con todas sus reliquias-Dice la mujer con un dedo en la barbilla-Tengo el presentimiento de que está tramando algo.

-Por cierto-Dice la primera figura llamando su atención-¿Se entero de lo que ocurrió ayer?

-Si, Izayoi Taisho murió asesinada ayer por un maniaco, si no mal no recuerdo iba acompañada por su hijo-Dice la mujer con pesar-Llamare a Inuno para hablar con él, ustedes ya pueden retirarse.

-Si-Dicen ambas figuras al unísono retirándose del lugar.

-Mi querida amiga Izayoi, que tristeza me da saber que moriste tan joven-Suspira la mujer levantándose del escritorio para luego salir de la oficina.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Casa Hiroshima, 19 de Julio de 2010, 9:15 AM

-Entonces ¿Llegaron a salvo?-Pregunta Miroku preparando su desayuno a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-_Si, Tsunade me llamo anoche y me dijo que se lo dijera a todos._

_-_Y ¿Estaba molesta?

-_No, más bien se oía…triste._

-¿Triste?, eso no es normal en ella.

-_Lo sé, pero tal parece que una amiga suya murió hace dos días, creo que era la esposa de Inuno Taisho._

-Así que la señorita Izayoi…es una verdadera lástima.

-_¿La conocías?_

-Por supuesto, era la madre de un amigo. Bueno te llamo después Ginta.

-_No, espera-_Y cuelga la llamada.

-Creo que iré a darle una visita a mi viejo amigo-Dice para después darle una mordida a su sándwich, varios minutos después su celular sonó y al ver el número sonrió ampliamente-Hola Sanguito ¿Como estas?-Se sienta en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-_No intentes coquetear conmigo, ¿Sabes si están bien?_

_-_Sí, llegaron sanas y salvas con la estatuilla.

La chica suspiro con alivio.

-_Menos mal, anoche vi las noticias y estaba algo preocupada._

-Pues no tenías que preocuparte, sabes muy bien que esas dos saben cuidarse solas.

-_Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así son como hermanas para mí, no puedo evitar preocuparme._

_-¡Sango! ¡El desayuno está servido!_

_-¡Ya voy!, Debo irme, hablamos luego-_Cuelga la llamada.

Miroku observo por un segundo su celular y suspiro.

-Como quisiera poder hablar con ella cara a cara por una vez en la vida-Se levanta del mueble y sale de la casa directo a su auto que era un Nissan Silvia S-15 de color azul oscuro, y se pone en marcha con dirección a la mansión Taisho.

La única vez que había visto a la castaña fue hace nos 5 años atrás en USA, en una reunión, desde entonces solo hablaban por teléfono y ya no recordaba cómo era ella. Bueno, ya llegará el día en que se vean cara a cara.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Casa Tsuneyasu, 9:22 AM

Sango bajo a la cocina y se sentó a comer seguida de su familia.

-¿Con quién hablabas hija?-Pregunta Daichi mirándola interrogante.

-Con un amigo de la escuela, quedamos en hacer el proyecto juntos y nos veremos mañana antes de la escuela para ver de que lo podemos hacer-Dice Sango con simpleza, es una excelente actriz.

-Más te vale que no sea un novio-Dice Daichi como todo padre, celoso.

-No es mi…

-Por favor Daichi, ya tiene 16 años, no es una niña-Dice Akemi reprobando las palabras de su marido.

-¡Para mi sigue siendo una niña! ¡No tendrá novio hasta los 40!-Grita Daichi furibundo.

-¡Ya estas exagerando!-Grita Akemi regañándolo.

-_**No puede ser, ahí van de nuevo**_-Piensa Sango observando la escena con fastidio.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mansión Taisho, 10:05 AM.

-Pase adelante joven-Dice una señora de unos 65 años dándole paso a Miroku.

-Muchas gracias Kaede-Dice entrando-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Está en su habitación, desde lo ocurrido con Izayoi se queda encerrado allí, solo sale para comer-Dice Kaede preocupada y triste.

-Ya veo…Bueno, iré a verlo-Dice Miroku para luego subir por las escaleras e ir a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, no paraba de pensar en lo que su padre le dijo antes de irse a trabajar, aun no lo tenía muy claro, solo sabía que llevaría a cabo un entrenamiento especial y luego iría con alguien que podría ayudarlo a atrapar al desgraciado que acecinó a Izayoi. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunta sentándose en la cama.

-Baya, ¿Es así como saludas a tu amigo después de no haberlo visto durante tantos años?-Dice Miroku entrando en la habitación.

-¿Miroku?-Pregunta Inuyasha incrédulo.

-No Inuyasha, soy su hermano gemelo malvado Kai y eh venido a matarte-Dice con sarcasmo-Claro que soy yo idiota.

-…-Inuyasha lo mira con reproche, como detestaba cuando hacia eso-¿Desde hace cuanto que estas en Japón?

-Desde hace un año, no había podido venir de visita debido a que estoy en una escuela especial para que en un futuro me haga cargo de la empresa de mi padre-Dice Miroku sentándose en una cilla.

-¿Tu padre sigue con eso?

-Sí, es demasiado molesto-Dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sigue encerrado en su oficina?-Pregunta Inuyasha.

-Así es, y si sigue en eso morirá por tanto trabajar-Dice Miroku con fastidio-Por cierto, me entere de lo que paso con la señorita Izayoi…lo siento mucho amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, para Inuyasha el tan solo mencionar el nombre de su madre aun era doloroso. Miroku al ver la cara de su amigo decidió cambiar de tema.

-Estoy enterado de que tu padre te dijo algo acerca de un entrenamiento-Dice sorprendiendo al ambarino-Lo que él dice es verdad-Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana con las manos en los bolcillos-Si quieres atrapar al acecino de tu madre debes llevar a cabo un entrenamiento especial y esa persona podrá ayudarte-Observa a Inuyasha que escuchaba atento.

-¿Esa persona?-Pregunta confundido, ¿De quién hablaba?

-Sabrás quien es cuando hagas ese entrenamiento, de hecho, fue ella quien le dijo a tu padre que te recomendara eso-Dice Miroku caminando hacia la puerta-Yo ya debo irme, si quieres hacer el entrenamiento avísale a tu padre y él se lo avisara a esa persona, nos vemos. Ah, y sal de aquí y toma aire fresco, te hace mucha falta-Cierra la puerta tras de sí y sale de la mansión, se subió a su auto y se marcho.

Inuyasha se quedo sentado en su cama pensativo, ahora que lo recordaba Miroku tenía una especie de **``trabajo secreto´´**, y si en ese trabajo era que el conseguiría la ayuda necesaria, pues aceptaría el entrenamiento, no importa lo duro que sea.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mansión Higurashi, 11:45 AM.

Kagome se levanto con pereza de su cama, salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina encontrándose con sus dos hermanas sentadas desayunando tranquilamente, fue a una alacena y saco un tazón y el cereal, fue al refrigerador y saco la leche.

-¿Cómo durmieron chicas?-Pregunta Yuki de repente.

-Yo dormí perfectamente-Dice Itsuko soltando un bostezo traicionero.

-Yo igual-Dice Kagome sentándose a comer su cereal.

-¿A qué hora se fueron a dormir?-Pregunta Yuki nuevamente.

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso?-Pregunta Kagome altanera haciendo enojar a Yuki.

-No me hables así niña malcriada-Dice Yuki levantándose de la cilla-Me voy a la universidad, nos vemos-Se va.

Itsuko y Kagome se quedaron calladas hasta estar seguras de que Yuki salió de la mansión. Itsuko suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca, un poco mas y nos descubre-Dice con alivio.

-No nos ha descubierto en estos dos años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos descubrirá ahora?-Dice Kagome comiendo su desayuno.

-Si tienes razón-Dice Itsuko levantándose para ir a lavar su tazón-Iré a cambiarme-Se va a su habitación.

Kagome suspiro con pereza, estaba cansada de esto. Termino su desayuno, lavo su tazón y se fue a dar un baño.

-_**¿Por qué tienen que pasar cosas tan terribles en este mundo?**_-Piensa tomando el shampoo, un olor a jazmín inundo el lugar-_**La muerte de la señorita Izayoi…es injusto que una mujer tan joven haya muerto de una manera tan cruel**_-Cierra el agua y sale de la ducha.

Una vez vestida bajo a la sala donde estaba Itsuko leyendo un libro. Se acerco a ella y le quito el libro.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!-Grita Itsuko levantándose de golpe para tratar de quitarle el libro a su hermana.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Amanecer?-Dice Kagome con incredulidad, había leído el primer libro de crepúsculo pero no le gusto nada, termino odiándolo.

-Dame eso-Itsuko logra quitarle el libro-No tienes idea de lo que me costó hacer que Eri me lo prestara-Se sienta nuevamente en el mueble y sigue su lectura.

-No me lo imagino-Dice Kagome con sarcasmo, en eso sonó el timbre de la entrada, fue al pequeño monitor con bocina y presionó el botón y hablo-¿Quién es?

-Solo un viejo amigo y compañero-Dice el joven al otro lado.

-Miroku, en seguida te abro-Dice Kagome presionando otro botón para dejar pasar a Miroku.

Miroku estaciono el auto frente a la mansión y Kagome salió a recibirlo con un abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dice separándose de él.

-Es que eh estado un poco ocupado.

-¿Escuela especial para futuros empresarios?-Pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

-Si-Dice Miroku agachando la cabeza.

-¿Tu padre aun quiere que te hagas cargo de la empresa?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres hacerte cargo de ella?-Pregunta Kagome mientras entran en la mansión.

-Es demasiado terco, una vez que quiere algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.

Después de entrar se fueron a la sala, Itsuko se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo allí, dejo el libro en la mesa de centro. Charlaron un largo rato de lo que habían hecho en sus vidas, hasta que llegaron al tema que para Miroku era el más importante.

-Por cierto, hicieron un gran trabajo ayer-Dice con una sonrisa-¿Cómo lograron escapar de la policía?

-Pues…

**Flash Back…**

_Ambas corrían en sus motocicletas a gran velocidad escapando de los policías. Llegaron a un risco que llevaba al mar, detuvieron las motocicletas y se bajaron._

_-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!-Grito Itsuko alterada, los policías estaban muy cerca y no tenían mucho tiempo._

_-Shhh…Has silencio-Susurro Kagome._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Escuchaste algo?-Pregunto Itsuko mirando hacia todos lados._

_-No, solo quiero que te calles-Dijo Kagome, Itsuko frunció el ceño-Recuerda lo que Myoga-sensei nos dijo antes de terminar nuestro entrenamiento._

_-Que no nos alteremos en tiempos de desesperación-Dijo Itsuko recordando las frases de su maestro._

_-Exacto, además…aun podemos escapar-Dijo Kagome tomando la bolsa de tela con la estatuilla amarrándolo en su traje de cuero._

_-Espera, no estarás pensando en…-Dijo Itsuko recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su hermana-Ah no, eso sí que no, no voy a dejar a mi bebe aquí-Dijo refiriéndose a su motocicleta._

_-Oye, si quieres ser atrapada por la policía y estar el resto de tu vida encerrada en una celda adelante, pero yo me largo-Dijo Kagome acercándose al borde del risco._

_Itsuko medito eso por un segundo y muy a su pesar se alejo de la motocicleta y se acerco a su hermana, ambas se lanzaron y cayeron al agua, segundos después llego la policía y comenzaron a buscarlas con la vista pero no las encontraron. Los policías se llevaron las motocicletas y ellas salieron a tomar aire._

_-Mi bebe-Se lamento Itsuko._

_-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder-Dijo Kagome comenzando a nadar a la orilla de la playa seguida de su hermana._

**Fin del Flash Back…**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya nunca recuperare a mi querida Hoshi!-Dice Itsuko lamentándose.

-O vamos no digas-Espera, ¿Hoshi? ¿Le pusiste nombre a su motocicleta?-Pregunta Kagome incrédula.

-Amaba a esa motocicleta-Se defiende Itsuko cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-Además no soy la única que le pone nombre a su vehículo, hay muchos como yo en el mundo-Dice mirando hacia otro lado.

-Como ejemplo tenemos a Inuno que le puso Saburo a su Nissan GT-R-Dice Miroku dándole la razón.

-¿Ya ves?-Dice Itsuko con una enorme sonrisa.

-No te soporto-Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que Miroku se fue a su casa quedando ellas solas en la mansión…ellas y sus gatos Buyo y Kirara.

-Bien, vamos a preparar la cena-Dice Itsuko caminando dentro de la mansion.

-Si, tengo mucha hambre-Dice Kagome siguiendola cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mansión Taisho, 8:55 PM.

Inuyasha, después de la visita de Miroku, salió de su habitación y estuvo viendo la televisión en la sala. Estuvo todo el día pensando en lo del entrenamiento y a la final decidió aceptar. Vio su reloj, 8:57, su padre llegaba a las 9:00. Pasaron los tres minutos restantes e Inuno llego, Inuyasha se levanto del mueble y fue a recibirlo.

-Hola papá-Saluda a su padre que estaba bajándose del auto.

-Hola hijo-Responde Inuno una vez cerró la puerta del auto-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Si-Responde con seriedad-Hare ese entrenamiento, no me importa si es duro, solo quiero atrapar al maldito que mato a mi madre-Dice apretando los puños.

-De acuerdo-Dice Inuno serio-Llamare a esa persona y le diré que aceptaste-Entra en la mansión.

-Papá-Llama Inuyasha antes de que el aludido se fuera a su oficina-Quiero saber quién es **``ella´´** y cuál es ese trabajo secreto en el que están Miroku y tu.

Inuno ni se inmuto por lo dicho, solo observo a su hijo.

-Ven vamos a mi oficina y te contare todo-Dice continuando su camino escaleras arriba seguido de Inuyasha.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Casa Tsuneyasu, 9:12 PM.

-Y esta…terminado-Dice Sango observando su bello cuadro del paisaje donde vive su tía Himeko, quien diría que vivía cerca de una playa tan hermosa.

-Esta precioso hija-Dice Akemi entrando en la habitación-Tienes una gran memoria fotográfica.

-Gracias mamá, siento envidia por mi tía y mi primo Shippo, quisiera vivir en un lugar así-Dice Sango soñadora.

-Algún día viviremos en un sitio así, ahora vamos a cenar y luego a dormir porque mañana tienes que ir a la escuela muy temprano para reunirte con ese chico-Dice saliendo de la habitación.

-Si mamá-Dice Sango observando por última vez el cuadro para luego seguir a su madre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
